For work at subsea oil and gas installations or in connections with such installations, e.g. maintenance work, there is often a need to move rocks and particulate material that partly covers the bodies that are to be repaired. It can be pipelines, valve housings and the like.
In a similar way a need may occur to remove sediments in connection with new installations on the sea bottom, or for removal of collected drill cuttings at platforms or the like.
Similar needs may also occur in connection with subsea work, like harbour works or work at barrage or quay structures.